When Devimon's away, the digidestined don't play
by Wiccawiz
Summary: A new female digidestined captures Matt's eye, but she is not what she seems to be...


"Good morning sleepy-head!" A girl with long blonde hair was leaning over T.K. and trying to wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper.  
"Oh! Pikachu, thundershock! Oops, wrong show but never mind!" T.K. woke with a start. The girl looked happy.   
She went off to wake up Matt. This she had been waiting for.   
"Matt, wake up! Wake up, breakfast." She wafted a plate under his nose.   
"Mmmm bacon, where did you get it from Sora?" He said sleepily.  
"Sora!?! I'm not Sora! Please wake up." She ran her hand against his forehead, his eyelids slowly opened and he sat up dreamily. They had eye contact. Matt looked away and blushed, so did the girl.  
"Umm, here's you're breakfast. Erm... Matt." She blushed deeply and looked into his eyes. Matt returned the look.   
"Thanks." He looked down at his plate. He began to eat, once he had finished, the girl had gone. Matt wanted to find her. He walked slowly to ask TK if he had also been awoked by the girl. He had, and he said that she said that she was going to go for a walk.   
"H hey, where are you going to Matt?" T.K. called. Patamon answered that.   
" I over heard him. He was mumbling on about the girl and how beautiful she was. He said he would find her. He had a weird glazed look in his eyes, like he was day-dreaming." T.K. pretended to be sick.  
"Let's follow him and see what he's up to." Joe protested but agreed because the others went and left him.   
Matt walked and walked, how can she walk so far so fast? He wondered, finally he reached a clearing, in which the girl was sitting writing in a diary.   
"Wow, he's sooo gorgeous!!! He won't like me though, he'll be too busy trying to find the others. Tie, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Agumon, Gommamon, Biyomon, Palmon and Tentamon." She ticked them off on her fingers "That's about it I think, who have I forgotten? Oh well, never mind. "  
Matt crouched in a near-by bush, anxious to hear more, but then,  
"Matt, you're so wow, just cool, you're cute, smart, responsible, etc." She sighed. Matt looked down. She looked so helpless, she didn't have a digimon to protect her so he must instead.  
"She needs me" he whispered so glad T.K. & Tai weren't there. He was about to leave when...  
"What's this, another digidestin, I will destroy her!!!" Matt looked up and saw, Leomon, sliding down the hill.  
Before he could stop himself, Matt ran out, grabbed the girl and they ran to a small opening in a cave.  
"We're safe now. Leomon can't get in here, it's too small." Matt looked at the girl. "What is your name?" he added as an afterthought.  
"Hannah, my name is Hannah. Thank-you Matt, you saved my life." She gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.  
"That's ok Hannah. You have a really beautiful name, Hannah." Matt blushed a deep fuchsia red. Lucky it's so dark in here, she can't see me blushing he thought. Unbeknown to him, Hannah was thinking the same think. They hadn't noticed that Leomon had beaten the wall above the cave so much that the entrance was blocked.  
"Oh no, we're stuck in!!" Hannah gasped, Matt held her tight. She hugged him.  
"I'm afraid Matt."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find us." He paused, and thought. "Hannah,"  
"Yes Matt?"   
"Well, I erm I mm I erm I er"  
"Are you always this articulate?" Hannah giggled.  
"I followed you to see where you had gone when,"  
"When???" Hannah thought back, she had heard a rustling, was Matt...  
"I watched you write in a diary, and heard you talk about me." Matt paused again.  
"I'm sorry Hannah, but you just disappeared and I wondered where you had gone so I...I… I…I followed you."  
He looked at Hannah. She was holding something in her fist. She opened it to reveal,  
"Light!!!" Matt cried. The light highlighted her face. (Was that tears Matt saw welling up in her eyes???)  
"We need to talk, alone, when we get out of here." She whispered. There was a scratching sound and suddenly...  
"Hello Hannah! I'm Pegomon. I'm your digimon, sorry I'm late but... oh hello Matt!" A small golden horse with silver hooves and large silver wings was standing in front of them. "Come on, let's find the others." Matt pulled Hannah and Hannah pulled Pegomon.  
"Er Matt, I've got to go, I'll only be a minute." Hannah ran off with her head in her hands. Pegomon followed after her.  
"What if Matt finds out? What do I do then???" Hannah was sat in a small corner, sobbing hysterically.  
"Find out what?" Pegomon asked she came close and Hannah whispered into her ear.  
"Oh. Well Gabumon told me something and Matt feels just the same about you. I don't think he'd leave you. Anyway, what can you do?"  
Hannah waved her hand and it rained golden sparks.  
Pegomon looked and saw Hannah in a Shimmering golden dress, down to her ankles; her hair on top of her head layered the same way as an ice cream is. She had dangling earrings and heeled silver shoes that sparkled in the moonlight.  
There was another shower of sparkles and she was in a pair of trousers and a purple cropped top.  
"Wow. So can you fly?" Pegomon asked well, Hannah turned round and a pair of gold butterfly wings with silver edges appeared from her back.  
At the same time, Matt was running up the road to where he first saw Hannah.  
"Someone's coming!" Hannah changed back into the clothes she was before and Pegomon looked and yes, her wings had folded up and disappeared.  
Matt ran round the corner. Hannah put her head back into her hands and began to cry.  
Matt ran over and gave her a hug.   
"Oh I'm sorry, *sniff* Matt, I've got to go. I don't belong here." And with that, Hannah ran off, leaving a bewildered Matt alone.  
"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked Pegomon after she'd gone.  
"She's really upset. Well it will be easier to show you." Pegomon sent a shower of sparkles and a giant screen appeared.  
"Pegomon, I love Matt, but what if he finds out that I'm well a fairy, and that I can do this." Hannah was sobbing and showed off her powers. But she was in a silver dress, gold shoes with gold earrings. Her hair was down loose and when down, Matt saw, it was waist length. Her eyes were full with tears as Pegomon made the screen go away.  
"So that's why she wanted to talk, and that must be how she made that light in her hand. But where has she gone? Why did she leave?" Matt's eyes filled with concern and he searched around the area.  
"She thought you would desert her so she deserted you so you wouldn't find out. But don't worry, here she comes now." Pegomon looked up and Matt followed the example. He saw Hannah running towards them, she skidded, took one look at Matt's confused face and burst into tears.  
"Matt, I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I didn't know how. I don't belong here, I tried not to use magic but it was hard, I took the bacon from home, I'm so sorry Matt, now you know, you can leave, it won't be the first time I've been left, you get used to it after a while. I'm sorry." Hannah burst into tears again and sat on the floor. Once she had calmed down...  
"Matt, you're still here, why haven't you, what if..." She stopped. Matt sat down next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder and soon she fell asleep. Matt bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Good night angel." He whispered before leaving to get the others.  
"TK put that fire out! We've moved camp!!!" Matt led TK, Patamon and Gabumon to the clearing where Hannah was lying.  
"Oh gosh! She's dead!!!" T.K. cried. He ran over to her.  
"Don't worry T.K. she's just asleep. We'll have to take it in turns to watch her. Goodnight everyone." Matt lay down next to Hannah and went to sleep, facing her he sank into wonderful dreams.  
"Morning Hannah, did you sleep well?" TK woke Hannah up, and then offered her some water.   
"See you later." Hannah left. She emerged 10 minutes later to find only Matt there. She clicked her fingers and she was in a sports dress and trainers. She clicked her fingers again and she was back in the dress and all the accessories.  
They started walking and soon they saw a girl, the same age as them, with shoulder length brown hair.  
Hannah zapped a sign saying  
'Private property.'  
The girl looked at it and stalked away. Matt put his hand round her shoulder and they continued walking.  
Soon the digivices started beeping. Hannah and Matt and TK, all followed the bleeps.  
Hannah and Matt walked, and walked, and walked, until...  
"Wow, a hotel!!!" Matt and TK both ran forward and knocked on the door.  
The door creaked open and they all walked inside. Hannah shivered and started to walk back towards the door.  
"Hannah, what's wrong? Don't you like it here?" Matt asked her just as she reached her hand out to turn the door handle and leave.  
"Oh, I... erm, well this place, I don't like it, it gives me the creeps, that's all, oh I know, it's Devimon and Ogremon, they're here." Hannah fainted and Devimon appeared behind her.  
"Ha, don't worry, she will be ok. She's immortal." Matt looked at Devimon in surprise "What?!? Didn't she tell you??" Devimon continued "Well, a right honest couple. Leave her. Come with me, I won't hurt you, I need you to help me." Devimon reached out his hand and Matt wondered whether he should take it or not. He looked down and Hannah was stirring. Devimon picked her up and put a cloth over her mouth, she collapsed again. Matt's eye's filled with worry.  
"Gabumon, digivolve, now!!!" Matt spun round as Gabumon and Pegomon digivolved.   
"Wow," Matt breathed, as a sparkling Pegauninimon stood there.   
"Leave Hannah alone!!!" she said, and sprang up a gust so strong that Devimon was blown out of the open doors. Matt ran to Hannah and held her head up. She was still out cold.   
Pegomon came over and fanned Hannah with her wings and finally, after what seemed like an hour, Hannah slowly came round.   
"Oh, Where am I? What are we? I don't feel so good." Hannah stood up. She wobbled about a bit then fell backwards. Matt ran forward and caught her just in time.  
"Careful Hannah, let's just wait here until you feel better. Ok?" Matt slowly walked back to the door, but just then he spotted a room and took Hannah inside.   
There was a row of beds. Each one occupied by someone.  
"Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, TK and all the others" Matt looked surprised.  
"What's going on?" Hannah said sleepily. She too looked around and saw all the others.  
"Wow," Hannah whispered before letting her head drop onto Matt's shoulder.  
"What's going on? Matt is that you?" Tai was standing in the doorway.  
"Hi Tai, look you haven't got a spare bed here have you, Hannah was attacked by Devimon and is a bit out of sorts." Matt turned round to face Tai. He was looking at Hannah and sizing her up when Matt said,   
"Hey, the bed please!" Matt caught Tai on the shoulder and mouthed 'mine'. Tai nodded to show that he understood, and they walked to the end of the room. There, there were two beds, side by side. Matt and Tai helped Hannah into one of them and then Matt got into the one next to it.  
"Isn't she sweet!!!" Tai joked, looking at Hannah. Matt sat up.  
"What do you mean?" Matt looked cross. Did he mean what he thought he meant?  
"Oh, not like that, she just looks like a baby while she's asleep. That's all. Honest." Tai looked down. He's guilty anyway, she's mine, and that's final Matt decided and with that, he lay down and went to sleep. In the morning Hannah was awoken by a lot of whispering.  
"What is it? Have I missed something? Why's everyone staring?" Hannah was puzzled. Then she realized what was going on. There were golden sparkles floating down round her and her wings were out. She stopped the rings floating down and sat on her bed. She pulled her wings in and then sat cross-legged on her bed. She looked down. Everyone went, but Matt. Soon enough, Matt left too. Then Hannah started sobbing. Pegomon woke up and looked around.  
"Where is everyone? Where's Matt?" Pegomon asked.  
"I don't know. I woke up this morning and…" Hannah bent down and whispered to Pegomon, she told her what had happened. Suddenly Hannah said (in a voice quite unlike her own),  
"Tai, and Matt, in danger, they're fighting, Tai called me a freak, and Matt and Tai are now fighting, Matt won't stop until Tai takes it back." She suddenly came back, and took one look at Pegomon and knew.  
"I predicted something again, didn't I?" Pegomon didn't answer.   
"Let's go." Hannah touched Pegomon and they found themselves right in the center of the fight.  
"Take it back, NOW!!!" Matt screamed.  
"You fancy her, don't you?!? Don't you!?! Matt fancies a weirdo!! Matt fancies a wieraaarrrggghhh!!!!!" Matt had pulled Tai into a very tight arm lock.   
Hannah ran in and tried to break it up, and then she saw that Greymon and Garuramon were fighting too. Hannah sent Pegounimon to sort that battle out and she turned back to the boys. Tai had Matt on the floor and was sitting on him, also holding Matt in an arm lock. Matt had a black eye and both his nose and lip were bleeding. Tai had a bleeding nose. Hannah was worried, Tai was going to win this fight and also, Tai could break Matt's arm, the way he was holding him, and then she would be branded a freak. (Which wasn't new, she'd been a freak all her life, why stop now?!?!?) 'What do I do? I can't let this go on.' Hannah thought, suddenly it came to her...  
"Matt!!!" She cried, and he looked up.   
"Don't worry Matt, I'm coming! Tai! Get off him, NOW!!!!!" Hannah's wings came out and she took off. The surprised pair split immediately. They looked up for an explanation.   
"Matt are you ok?" She fluttered over to Matt who was wincing in pain.  
"I am now. Why are you here?" Matt's eyes filled with tears as Hannah moved his arm. Tai was also on the floor, wincing in pain.  
"Here you go Matt. All better." Hannah stood Matt up. She kissed him, (ON THE CHEEK!!!) and the rings of golden sparkles surrounded them both. She whispered in his ear.  
"I'm here, because I love you." She smiled and when the last ring of gold had disappeared, Matt was totally healed. She pointed at Tai and he was surrounded with gold. He was healed too.  
"Thanks." Tai muttered. Then...  
"You girl, Hannah that's your name? Oh well, you are quite a magician. Didn't she tell you? She is from the same area as you, she as brought here by me, I recognized her extraordinary powers and hoped I could use her, but she found you and wouldn't part. Well I'll just take him instead, to show you how powerful I am!!!" He reached out a giant arm and grabbed Matt.   
"Now you will all see how powerful I am." All the digivices started shining and then, Angemon came along. TK got a digi-egg, and Hannah got a Foalmon. Hannah ran over to an unconscious Matt. She propped up his head and fanned him, with a fan she had pulled out of nowhere. Soon Matt groaned.  
"Oh, my head, I feel really rotten." He sat up, or rather, tried to. Hannah pushed him back down, and he had no choice but to accept.  
"You need rest, you were dropped by Devimon. I slowed you down. Excuse me." Hannah pointed and a jug of water appeared out of nowhere. "Here we go. Now this should feel better." She dabbed his forehead with a cloth another thing pulled out of nowhere.  
"Thanks. Why, I mean, how did Devimon know your name?" Matt asked.  
"It doesn't matter. Don't ask." Hannah sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What matters is that you're OK, and, while you were down on the floor, we defeated Devimon, so we won't have to worry anymore. Now all we need to worry about is defeating Edamon. Hannah zapped up some chips and walked out.   
"Ede, who?" Matt asked.   
"Never mind Matt, you get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." Hannah blew Matt a kiss at the door. She turned off the light and left the room. There she bumped head on into Tai.  
"Ouch! Oh, sorry Tai, I wasn't looking where I was going. Erm, well goodnight." Hannah turned and ran down the corridor.   
"Erm, excuse me,"   
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Hannah jumped so high her head hit the ceiling and she had to take her wings out to land safely.  
"It's, Joe." Joe touched her shoulder and she jumped again.   
"Bye!!!" Hannah ran back up the corridor.  
"Hey! Oh, sorry your not Sora." Mimi stood looking confused.  
"Don't do that! You sacred me!!!!" Hannah turned round and saw Mimi in her dressing gown. She looked surprised.   
"Sorry. I thought you were Sora. You don't know where she is do you? It's just that Biyomon, Palmon and I are kind of stuck. And we haven't seen her since Matt came in. Where is Matt anyway?" Sora looked suspicious.  
"I didn't do anything anyway. I know where he is, but I won't tell you. He needs rest. Matt does, and I don't know were Sora is because, I haven't seen her at all." Hannah looked down at Mimi's hand. She was holding Sora's tag and crest. Hannah thought. What is my crest anyway? She hadn't been told. Oh well, she'd have to find that out later, now, she had things more pressing on her mind.  
"I'll go look for Sora. You go back to your tag. Palmon is probably very worried." Mimi nodded and went back to her room. Hannah turned and continued walking.   
She walked all night and didn't get a wink of sleep. But she was OK with that.   
Hannah woke everyone up. She woke Matt up first, Mimi and Sora next, then Izzy and TK then Tai and Joe. Joe noticed her for the first time along with everyone else and started babbling very fast about how he was called Joe and what a pleasure it was to meet her. They went into a big hall where there was a table.  
"Everyone, this is Hannah, she saved me from Devimon, and Tai. And this is Pegomon." Matt stood up and hauled a blushing Hannah to her feet.   
"Hannah this is," he started, but Hannah interrupted.  
"Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, TK, Joe, Agumon, Palmon, Tentamon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gommamon. I know!!" Everyone (even Matt,) was shocked. How did she know their names? They had never met her before. Tai stood up.  
"How do you know our names? I mean us humans, I know that there are lot's of other Digimon around?" Hannah tapped her nose. Then Sora stood up.  
"How did you end up in Digiworld?" Hannah tapped her nose again. Izzy stood up too.   
"Where are you going to go? I mean it's not logical. Genii said there were only 7 Digidestins not 8, yet you have a digivice and a digimon." Izzy finished his speech and sat down.   
"Oh it is logical. I've been traveling with Matt and TK, and if it's OK with you lot. I would like to join you in your journey. And what is this, are we all proposing toasts? Why does everyone stand up when they are gonna talk to me? It's not like I'm royalty or something!!" Hannah sat down and Tai stood up again.  
"Hannah, you are welcome to join us in our quest. Welcome into our group!!!" Tai took a huge swig from a cup and sat down again.  
"Well let's eat." Hannah said.  
"What? The table is bare!!!" Izzy remarked.  
"Oh well done Einstein." Sora hissed down the table.  
"Not anymore!" Hannah clicked her fingers and the crystal chandelier lit up to reveal,  
"Wow, a feast!! Amazing!" Everyone tucked in, while Hannah slipped out of the room Pegomon slipped out too, she went back to the bedroom to sleep. She walked and soon enough, she came to a small clearing which had a waterfall, pool and a diving board there. Hannah clicked her fingers again and she was in a blue high legged, low backed swimming costume. She dived into the pool and was talking to someone. Just then Tai ran round the corner. He hid in the bush when he saw Hannah. Who is she talking too? He wondered. He climbed a nearby tree and he saw a mermaid.  
"Hey Tai!!" Tai almost fell out of the tree when he heard Agumon.   
"Agumon, psst! Up here!!!" Tai pulled Agumon up and pointed at Hannah. Then, Tai gasped.  
"What is it?" Agumon asked.   
"Hannah has a tail, she's a, a, a, mermaid,"   
"What's a mermaid?" Agumon asked.  
"They live in water, they have fins and were always thought to be a myth. They have the power to hypnotize. I bet you she's hypnotized Matt. He's in great danger." Agumon gasped too.  
"What will we do?" Agumon asked.  
"I don't know, she can obviously survive without water, but we will have to see. I'll tell Izzy..." Tai stopped and climbed down the tree. He ran quietly but turned as Hannah got out of the pool. She clicked her fingers and she was in a pair of loose fitting jeans, sky blue flip-flops and a sky blue T-shirt. He carried on running. He stepped on a twig, which snapped, and Hannah spun round. She could see a silhouette in the back ground, who was it? She knew that profile. She put it to the back of her mind. When she walked in, all of the boys turned away and wouldn't talk to her.  
"Hello, it's me. Tai, I said hello! Oh, Joe, how are you?" Hannah was really puzzled.  
"Morning Hannah!" TK appeared in the corridor.  
"TK, Turn around!! Don't look at Hannah. Come over here and keep facing the wall." TK was shocked, you could tell.  
"But why," he began,  
"NOW!!!!" TK jumped and followed Tai's example. Hannah closed her eyes and channeled into Tai's mind. She saw him follow her, she saw him see her as a mermaid, she saw him tell the others that she could cast a spell over each and every boy she met, she saw him telling the other digimon about her, she saw him tell Matt. Matt, he was in a room alone, he had barricaded the door and saw sitting on the bed.  
"No." Hannah whispered. She ran off down the corridor with tears streaming down her face. She ran right past Sora and Mimi, Palmon and Biyomon, down past Matt's room and into hers.  
"It's not fair." She sobbed as she pushed the door closed with her mind. She sat on the bed. "The first time I found someone, who, who, cared for me, who, I trusted." She broke down into tears. This rumpus awoke Pegomon who had disappeared earlier and had in fact gone back to bed.  
"What's wrong Hannah?" Hannah showed Pegomon, using telepathy, she took Pegomon back 5 minutes to when she had first walked in. Then as Hannah calmed down, Pegomon said,  
"So Tai, followed you, saw you, told everyone to hate you, and then..." Hannah dissolved into tears again.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to upset you! Oh," Suddenly Pegomon started glowing, she acquired a horn. Pegomon had digivolved into Unimon.   
"Wow, I, I, I've digivolved again." Unimon exclaimed.  
"Is it to stay?" Hannah asked. Unimon nodded.  
"I think so, it could be just 'cause I'm angry, and that I want to tear Tai limb from limb and feed him to Wolfmon."  
"Oh well, I'd just got used to calling you Pegomon. Now I'll have to get used to the name Unimon." Hannah giggled. So did Unimon.  
"It's good to see that you are happy again Hannah. It's good to see that you aren't moping over Matt anymore..." Unimon stopped as Hannah burst into tears again.  
"Why, why, why, why me? Of all people, why me??? I'm gonna leave, since I'm not wanted here, then I'll leave. You ARE coming Unimon because if you don't want to then, well, don't!!!" and with that, Hannah stormed out and ran into the room next door Hannah sat on a chair which she had pulled out of nowhere, and sat in front of a grand piano, also from nowhere. Suddenly the sound of music and song rang through the building. Everyone stopped to listen to the song.  
"What is that noise?" Tai cried. But even he couldn't stop liking the music.  
  
  
  
  
"I close my eyes,  
And I can see,  
The day we met,  
Just one moment and I knew,  
You're my best friend,   
Do anything for you,  
We've come so far,  
And done so much,  
And I feel like we've always been together,  
Right by my side through thick and thin,  
You're the part of my life, I'll always remember,  
  
The time has come,   
It's for the best I know it,  
Who could have guessed that you and I,  
Some-how some way,   
We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
You helped me find,  
The strength inside,  
And the courage to make my dreams come true.  
How will I find another friend like you?  
Two of a kind, that's what we are,  
It seemed like we were always winning,  
But as our team,   
Is torn apart,  
I wish we could go back to the beginning.  
  
The time has come,  
It's for the best I know it,  
Who could have guessed that you and I,  
Some how some day,   
We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
Some how today...  
...We'd have to say goodbye."  
  
  
Later.  
  
"She's left?!?" Matt cried, "But you're still here Unimon. Hannah's gone without you, why?" Matt stood up.  
"Isn't anyone else worried? Don't you care?" Matt looked around, everyone was shaking their heads, except TK.  
"She was upset because she was spied on and then the wrong judgment was made, made by," Unimon stopped.  
"TAI!!!!!" Hannah's voice came floating through the hall magnified about 100 times.  
"What?!?!?" Tai looked around for a sign of Hannah. The hall was empty except for Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK and their Digimon.  
"Ok Hannah, where are you, come out and show your self. I want to talk to you!!!" Tai was standing on the table scanning the room for Hannah, when he was satisfied that Hannah wasn't there, he sat back down and started eating. Everyone else tucked in and soon the table was bare.  
"Boy that was good nosh!!" Tai said swallowing and finishing off the meal with a huge BURP!  
"Excuse me!!" Tai went red.  
"You ought to be ashamed of your self, spying on me like that, I don't know why you, YOU of ALL people, YOU were chosen to be the leader, WHY? Ask yourself why? You let me go without a care! Either Matt or Sora should be made the leader, not you. You aren't worthy of the leader's place, or the leader's honors, Matt and Sora hold the whole group together, and don't you deny it, because it's true. It's all true. I've seen the future, and it's not good. Tai, it's up to you to save the rest of the group. You're crest may have glowed once before, but you need to make it glow to defeat the next evil. I know that none of you like me, TAI in particular…" Tai jumped as Hannah's magnified voice yelled his name through the hall again. "Anyway, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. We may meet up again soon, Unimon, take good care of everyone for me, Matt and Sora, well what can I say, keep it up. TK… Oh please don't cry," It was as if Hannah could see them, because sure enough, TK's eye's were filling up with tears, they were running down his cheeks. " As I was saying, TK, don't cry, I will make sure that we will meet again, I promise, so don't cry and take good care of Unimon, or Pegomon. TK, go into my room, you will find my tag, crest and digivice. I still don't know what my crest is, but I have given up on this whole digidestin thing. I will find my way home, and when I do, I will send you a message letting you know the whereabouts of the dimensional rift. Well TK, you are guardian of my tag crest etc. We will meet again, goodbye. Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye." Hannah's voice echoed through and her words seemed to have shocked everybody.  
"I'm gonna find Hannah's stuff!" TK ran out of the room, down the corridor, to Hannah's room. The door was ajar and on the bed where the stuff she had said. TK spent a while looking at Hannah's crest, it looked like a fountain, with a rainbow in one corner, and then a strange square, black, with a white circle inside it, then that had a black circle inside that, with a white circle inside that. TK scooped both things up and then ran back to the hall.   
"Look Matt! I found it, it was on the bed, just like she said. She was really nice, and a really good cook too!" TK looked up at Matt and the smile on his face vanished completely.  
"Matt, was it something I said? Tell me Matt, you look sad," TK looked down and sniffed.  
"It was my fault wasn't it, it was my fault that Hannah left! It was wasn't it?" TK burst into tears. Matt bent down and hugged his little brother.  
"It wasn't you're fault, it was ours. You had nothing to do with it. I know you liked her. She was nice, and yes, she was a good cook. But you have to believe her when she said that she will be back, and you must believe that we will see her again. Don't lose hope." TK flung his arms around Matt's neck and started crying again. Matt just hugged him and kept saying,   
"It's all right, we'll all be fine." He repeated this over and over. Then Tai decided that they really should make a move.  
"If Hannah is going to come back here, then when she comes, we'll be some where away from here!!!" Matt looked furious.  
"Who said she'd come back here? We'd best go anyway. Come on Pegomon, come on TK. We'll meet up with Hannah soon enough." Hopefully, he added to himself.   
They walked for three days and still no sign of Hannah. But when everyone else lost hope, TK was still as hopeful, maybe even more each day.  
Suddenly, they were approached by an evil looking digimon who was called (Unsurprisingly) Evildigidactimon.  
"Hannah, I hope you will come when you see this." TK cried, as he ran out with Patamon. Patamon digivolved into Angemon, and then TK's crest began to glow. Angemon digivolved into Godramon.  
Once the battle was over, even TK lost hope of seeing Hannah. If only he knew.  
That evening.  
"Night everyone." Matt and TK, both went to their beds.   
"Night Matt." TK said.  
"Night TK" Matt said sleepily. Soon everyone was asleep.  
TK however, was lying awake.  
"That was some pretty cool fighting you did today TK." TK turned to face the voice.   
"Hannah! I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been?" TK hugged Hannah so hard, she nearly went blue.  
"I've been somewhere." Hannah said while massaging her neck.   
"Anyway, it's nearly dawn, you get some sleep. Night TK."  
  
  
  
Next Morning………  
  
"Its true Matt, I swear, I did see Hannah, believe me Matt, she came and spoke to me! It's true, she did! Hannah came and spoke to me!" this was the fifth time TK had tried to convince Matt that he had seen Hannah that night.   
"TK, you were having an elaborate dream, that's all, Hannah isn't here." Matt said for the fourth time that day.  
"I did, Hannah did come and see me. You're jealous 'cause Hannah came to see me, not you!" TK stamped his foot hard. The same thing happened the next night and the one after that, Hannah visited TK for five nights. At first Matt went along with it. But now Matt had reached the end of his tether.  
'TK, aren't you tired of this joke yet? This is the fifth day. Stop the joke at once. It's not funny anymore." Matt was really angry.   
"Look Matt, I know you're upset about Hannah leaving and all that, but that is no reason to take it out on TK." Tai said, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"Of course, now Hannah's gone, maybe we could get to know each other, now that Hannah's not following you about like a lost puppy, or you following her like a sheep." Mimi walked up and rested her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt just accepted that, or was going to until TK but in.  
"Hey, Mimi, that's Hannah's shoulder, use the other one if you must, or better still, don't lean on him at all. Right Matt?!?" TK looked up at Matt whose face was slowly turning a sort of very deep red.  
"Yeah, sorry Mimi, but that's Hannah's place." Matt seemed to have trouble saying that and to make things worse, he pushed Mimi away, and he looked deeply disappointed at that. (IE pushing someone who liked him away)  
"Come on Matt, cheer up, there's no use in moping. Hannah chose to leave remember?" Tai tried unsuccessfully to cheer Matt up.  
"No she didn't! You kicked her out and lied to us. Anyway, you had it easy, I mean, you returned home, well, well, won't we be surprised to find that Tai kicked back and chilled out after he received the message from us, he gave up any hope of finding how to get back to us. Only when you saw Tyrannomon did you try to get back to us." There was shocked whispering and Tai looked uncomfortable.   
"Is this true Tai, when you told us that you spent all of your time looking for that dimensional rift to get back to Digiworld?" Sora asked she raised one eyebrow suspiciously.  
"Erm, well, you see, I erm, I… I, I did it for our own safety, her, thinking she could swan in, and join us. Who does she think she is?" Tai looked around for support but got none. All he got was faces of people who couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
"I don't believe that you would lie to us. Anyway, why did you want to get rid of Hannah anyway? I mean what did she do to you? Apart from being friends with Matt?" Sora looked at Tai in her I-don't-like-the-way-this-is-turning-out look.  
"She did more than that to Matt, she cared for him. She didn't like me and she made Matt care for her." Tai blushed and then added under his breath, "And I wanted her to love me. Not Matt, me." Joe who was sitting next to him, heard that and said out loud,  
"A bit of jealousy there, hey Tai, you liked her, no?" Joe was enjoying this.  
"No!!!" Tai looked sheepish. There was a muffled giggling coming from all 15 Digidestins and their Digimon, Tai looked even more sheepish.  
"Ok, just stop giggling, I am the destined leader and I will not stand for that." Tai banged his fist on the table and the whole hall fell silent. Then Pegomon gave a small giggle. Tai looked up and scowled at Pegomon.  
"What? Tai, being with Hannah has given me the ability to read minds. I know that, well you know, you liked Hannah really but didn't want to admit it to yourself. So you threw her out. I can't say I blame you, I would throw out my best friends girlfriend because I was jealous, I mean, if I was unhappy, then I would throw out one of the Digidestins just because I was unhappy, and one other person was sad. I think it's perfectly rational to make everyone sad because you are. Well, just to prove my point, Can I speak to all of the digimon outside please? Ta!" Pegomon and the others went out and came back in about five minutes later. Pegomon was dressed up as Mimi.   
"Wow! I love that hat! Can I have it once you have finished with it?" Mimi asked Pegomon nodded.   
"I'm unhappy." Pegomon/Mimi said. "Agumon, leave! We don't want you here! Go, you can look after your self." Pegomon/Mimi pointed one hoof toward the door. Agumon looked at Tai, shrugged and walked out. Pegomon tossed the hat to Mimi who squealed with delight. She switched it right away. Tai looked gob smacked.  
"Pegomon, what do you think you are doing?" Tai made to run out after Agumon (Who was actually hiding just behind the door) but the other digimon stopped him.  
"I was unhappy. You made me unhappy by throwing Hannah, my best friend out, because you were unhappy, so I throw out your best friend out because I'm unhappy." Pegomon smiled. Tai looked even more shocked.  
"Don't you care? That you threw out Agumon, he is only little. Please call him back. Please. He only knows Pepper Breath and he's only little." Tai looked mega worried. Pegomon smiled again.  
"But Hannah has no moves, she isn't a digimon. You didn't care about that now did ya? I'm sorry. You can't pass. Hannah's powers don't work on Digimon. She can only do magic, and yet you threw her out in the snow, rain, sun, wind, hail and any other weather condition you can think of, without water, or warm clothes. Look, Agumon is a big digimon, he can take care of himself. So if you don't mind, GO AND SIT DOWN!!!!!!!" Tai ran back to his seat and looked down head bowed over the table. Tears splashed down Tai's cheeks and hit the table. Pegomon felt a nasty pang of guilt.  
"Look, Tai, I felt like crying when you kicked Hannah out and disgraced me. But Matt owes Hannah his life! She saved him from Devimon, and from you if I recall correctly. But I'm not as cruel as you. I didn't really throw Agumon out. He was just outside the door. Agumon, you can come back now!" Pegomon giggled.  
"You really believed that I would throw him out didn't you! Well you have another thing coming". There was a hushed silence and Tai looked more uncomfortable than ever. At that moment, a shining light came down from the ceiling and when the light had gone, there stood Hannah.  
"Hi Hannah," he mumbled.  
'Hi Hannah, Hi! How are you?" Everyone looked really happy to see Hannah.   
"Shut Up!!" Tai stood on his chair so that everyone would know he meant business.   
"What?" Sora asked. (She remained seated.) There was a whisper of agreement.   
"Hannah never left. She is her digimon. Don't you see that?!? It's either that or I'm ill!" Tai put his hand to his forehead.   
"Oh, I did leave, I'm not Pegomon and you are not ill!!!" Hannah bent down so she was at eye level with Tai and then said,  
"Tai honey, I would love to say I was a digimon but I'm not. And also," Hannah pulled a thermometer from her pocket. (You know those annoying forehead ones which take ages to cool down?!?)   
"And Tai," Tai met Hannah's gaze,  
"Yes," Oh wow! This could be my big chance, she's gonna declare the love to me and then tell Matt she hates him!! Tai thought.  
"You don't have a temperature!!!" Tai let out a huge sigh. Oh, well, maybe next time. Hannah shook the thermometer out and put it in her pocket. Then she stood up and ran to the other end of the table. Straight to Matt she stopped short of his chair and paused to catch her breath.  
"Does anyone else think that Tai is going nuts?" Sora asked. There was a mutter of agreement.   
"Hi Matt, I missed you." Hannah grinned.   
"I missed you too. How did you know we were here?"  
I heard Pegomon say 'You really thought that I would throw him out?!?' I decided it was time to come back. But don't get any ideas, I'm not staying." Hannah giggled again and pulled up a chair. (Literally!)" Tai stopped and looked embarrassed.  
"What, you thought that she would really be as mean as you?!?" Hannah giggled again, this time joined by Matt, Gabumon, Pegomon, TK and Patamon. Tai went red. Soon enough, everyone started laughing and after about five minutes, Agumon joined in the laughing too. Soon enough, Tai saw the funny side and was laughing really hard and really loud. Everyone stopped laughing and sat there, watching Tai, who hadn't realized that he was the only one laughing now. Soon he realized, and embarrassed, he stopped and went bright red. Suddenly, as if by magic, Hannah started floating. Hannah looked really panicked and struggled as if a giant hand was holding her. She wriggled and squirmed, and twisted and turned. Suddenly, the thing dropped her, she had reached the ceiling and she was too worn out to put her wings out. She managed, but had no energy left to flap them and fly, to make matters worse, every one seemed to be being held by a giant hand. No one could move so Hannah hit the stone floor, but continued falling, down through the floor. They heard her screams last for what seemed like hours, before they heard a thud and the hole in the floor where Hannah had fallen through and covered up, were the Digidestins released from the vice grip which held them. Matt, TK and Tai all ran to the spot on the floor where Hannah fell. TK sniffed.   
"She didn't like us, did she Matt. Answer me! Did she like us?" Matt nodded.  
"Yes, she did."  
"Then why does she keep disappearing then? Does she not like to be with us?"  
"Someone is taking her, she's not trying to get away, she's being taken away."  
"By who Matt? By who?"  
"If I knew, we would be able to find her!!" Matt screamed at his baby brother who ran to Sora crying. She hugged him and scowled at Matt, who looked at the floor and whispered to himself, "I promise we'll find you Hannah, I promise."  
  
Narrator: What will happen now?  
  
To be continued….  



End file.
